


You are my sunshine

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Storms and Darkness [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate personality starting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stand it, that was her song.... Only she should sing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

It’s a song no one else can sing save her, he hates hearing mothers sing it when his is gone. That tune… It makes him feel like he’s under water, drowning, like he’ll never get to clean air for a breath again. He feels far away and distant this time when the sound of the song reaches it’s peak.  
The voices are dissipating to their own separate rooms and homes as the cars go off down the drive.

He finds himself huddled amid her things, he hums it to her taffeta gown and silks.

"You are my sunshine……my…..only….s…su..sun…suns..shine. You…make…me Happy when skies are grey."

"Hold up…. She….she never once made me fucking happy during storms. She was scared all the time. The thunder and lightning make her lose it. I always tried to make her sing."

"So why can’t they sing it? Why don’t they get the chance?"

"They never experienced the pain you have in just finding joy in a basic song.

"Who are you?"

"I’m….whoever you need me to be."


End file.
